


[LVSS]惩罚

by xiangyangfengzhang



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangyangfengzhang/pseuds/xiangyangfengzhang
Relationships: Severus Snape/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	[LVSS]惩罚

斯内普一度怀疑自己的听觉，比如这间屋子里有其他人，或者黑魔王并没有说话，他站在这间偌大的、空荡荡的会议室中间，与他隔着整条长桌的黑魔王轻轻抬起手来，那姿势优雅极了，贵族尤其喜欢这样召唤侍从，抬高下巴，微点手指，如果伏地魔的没有同时托着那支魔杖的话，他也许真的是要斯内普替他倒一杯葡萄酒。

一记钻心剜骨。

即便斯内普早有准备，也很难在黑魔王的钻心咒中保持冷静，他的膝盖撞向漆黑的大理石地板，然后是手掌，接着是肩头，霍格沃茨带给所有学生深深恐惧的魔药教授伏在地上，蜷成一团，几乎咬碎一嘴牙齿，才没让自己失去尊严地爆发出痛苦的尖叫。

他尝到了血腥味，大概是咬破了舌头。

咒语停止，折磨着他每一寸皮肉的疼痛却没有消失，斯内普跪着，浑身的肌肉不受控制地打着颤，冷汗浸湿了衣服，令他额头的头发一绺一绺地贴在脸上。

“……主人。”他尽量平静地吐字，一如从前他向伏地魔汇报时那样，但是颤抖的声线令这句臣服沾染了一分恐惧。

黑魔王讨厌这种味道，就像是他明目张胆地告诉他所有的食死徒，虫尾巴复活了他，但顶多也就配得到一只魔法义肢，胆小的仆人亦是容易背叛的仆人。

“脱掉衣服，到那儿去，西弗勒斯，你知道我不是一个喜欢重复的人。”

斯内普现在能确认了，他没有听错，魔药大师爬起来，钻心咒仍像一股电流一样从他的脚心蹿到指尖，他把魔杖放在了桌上，脱掉斗篷，然后是马甲，他拧开衬衣的扣子时，指头传来余痛。

他的主人指着这间空旷会议室一侧的叉形木架，摆在一面巨大的蛇纹浮雕镜子前，他赤裸着上身，走过去。

镜子中的人的脸色苍白，泛着青灰，他一步一步走近，一点一点将这面镜子填满，直到黑魔王只能从边框里看到零星一点的猩红色的眼睛，他的主人拿着魔杖，西弗勒斯清楚他要做什么，但他希望那件事不要发生。

伏地魔精通咒语，他几乎从不把咒语念出来，无声咒出其不意，决斗中能赢取短暂宝贵的时间，至于在他的仆人身上，便能制造无边无际的恐惧，你不知道你的主人会用出什么咒语，而你脑子里的下一个想法永远比现在这个更恐怖。

那一刹那，斯内普脑中蹦出来一张他曾看过的麻瓜新闻报道，有段时间麻瓜格外热爱报道女性惨绝人寰的遭遇，他没能彻底回忆，伏地魔又说话了——

“把手抬高，西弗勒斯，”黑魔王的声音像是蛇，没有温度，只有玩味，“大概在我半死不活的这十四年里，你都过得不错吧，以至于，在我召唤你们的时候，你甚至都不愿意出现。”

斯内普闭上眼睛，抬高胳膊，身后飞来绳索，将他牢牢地捆在里叉形木架上，锁链束紧，凉透了，手脚像是捆着冰。

“我一直都忠诚于您，主人。”斯内普直盯着镜子，他只能看到自己，赤着上身，身体在清冷的空气里竖起汗毛，“您召唤我时，邓布利多就在旁边。”

“你知道——我有多么——讨厌借口！”

每一个断句，都携着一道划亮整间屋子的咒语光线，咆哮着，带着伏地魔的怒火，落到斯内普背上，三道红凛立刻凸了起来，他“嘶”地一声在叉形木架上挣动了一下。

疼在惊讶之后来，甚至是在麻痒之后来。

绵绵的如蚂蚁啃食一样的痒，几秒之内化作被热铁灼过的疼，就在刚刚斯内普还能分辨出那三鞭分别抽到了什么地方，现在，疼痛已经变成了一个整体，在他背上烧作一团。

“西弗勒斯，我一向信重你。”伏地魔靠近了，非常近，他冰凉的吐息洒在斯内普灼热的背上，镜子里仍看不见他。

“我一向都是如此的，信重你，即便虫尾巴告诉我，去年……我希望你有充足的理由反驳我，”镜子里，斯内普终于看到那一片猩红的眼睛，但魔药大师有些虚弱，他攥紧了拳头，手腕被链子摩得生疼，他的主人缓缓地踱着步，这是他的习惯，每当他面对食死徒时他都喜欢这样，但这回只有斯内普，“虫尾巴告诉我，那时一个狼人差点就能杀了哈利·波特……而你却救了他，我检查过他的记忆，西弗勒斯，没有人——能在我面前撒谎。”

伏地魔冰冷的手捏住了斯内普的脖子。

或许他是想捏断我的脖子，那么事情就变得非常简单了，斯内普在迷茫的疼痛和窒息感之间想着这个令人愉悦的可能性。

“说——话——”

斯内普尖叫了一声，极短，但凄厉，他怀疑自己从未这样使用过嗓子，几近昏迷时被一鞭抽醒，他真期望自己是被一鞭抽昏。

汗渗进眼睛里，又渗进伤口中。

他很冷。

内心深处，却一片平静。

“……我是主人安插在霍格沃茨的间谍。”西弗勒斯低声说，无力感透过声带，化为镜子上的一团白雾，镜子很快又变得清晰，他接着说，“主人消失的这十四年……我赢取了邓布利多的信任。”

“西弗勒斯，已经过了十四年了。”伏地魔终于走到了他身边，魔杖抬起他的下巴，一双血红的夹满愤怒的眼睛直勾勾地盯着斯内普，检验着这个胆敢在他复活时不前来的仆人，“十四年……”

“我一直在等候您的归来。”斯内普察觉到了摄魂取念，他敞开心神，任由伏地魔的刺探，只小心地把那些最重要最危险的东西藏了起来。

探查很短，显然十四年的信息大部分过于乏味了，他的主子眯着眼睛，依旧对他不那么信任，愤怒的火苗跳跃着，燃烧着，企图撕开一条暴虐的口子，一股脑地喷发出来。

“我很生气，西弗勒斯。”伏地魔阴测测地说，“在我消失的这段时间，你从来没有试图寻找过我，即便……你曾经有过线索。”

魔药大师垂下脑袋，几不可闻地说了一句：“……我很抱歉，主人。”

咒语再次划破了沉沉黑夜。

呼——呼——

一声接着一声，拖得长长的喘息，是这间寂静屋子中唯一的声音，斯内普没有别的办法了，除了意志，他什么也不剩，他看着镜中的那个陌生的自己，汗水和泪水交杂，头发尽湿，身体发抖，真是糟透了。

伏地魔会让这一切变得更糟。

站在后面，距离他的仆人大约十尺远，他在欣赏斯内普满布鞭痕的背部，那些红凛交错杂乱，左右叠着，下手太重的一些紫色肿高的伤痕上冒出点点血雾。

他一向都很喜欢斯内普的背，十四年前就是如此，不过当时刚从霍格沃茨毕业的年轻人还不那么完全贴合他的喜好，肩膀不如此时宽阔，肌肉不如现在饱满，那会儿，斯内普从后看去，瘦削的一长条，如今，有棱有角了。

魔药大师闭着眼，把背后的伤痛咽进喉咙里，不知多久的折磨，他的腿明显的脱了力，身体多半靠吊高的两条手腕上的锁链支撑，那链子的锁环又细又密，嵌进皮里，勒进肉中。

斯内普很能忍，一向如此，而他的主人也了解他。

伏地魔暂停了折磨，魔杖挥舞，发出啪的一声，斯内普的身体跟着颤抖了一下，咒语没有落到他身上，房间里的几扇窗户垂下厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，屏蔽了所有的光线，有那么一会儿，漆黑一片。

所有的感官都被放大了，手腕上的锁链，背后的鞭痕，汗浸入眼睛的酸刺。

直到一只凉透了的手，覆在斯内普的背上。

“主人。”

伏地魔阴沉的声音在他耳边响起，斯内普的背后似乎攀上一条滑腻寒冷的毒蛇：“西弗勒斯，编好理由了吗？”

为什么不去阿尔巴尼亚的密林中寻找你的主人？

斯内普无法不发抖，因为那条手向下探去，抠开了他腰间的皮带，将它抽走，金属砸在地上的声音比鞭子落在他背上还要让他感觉更疼，那当然不是真实的疼痛，而是勾起了十几年前的回忆，噩梦一般。

“不——”

这句话冒了一个头，没有说完，斯内普即时闭上嘴，陷入绝对的沉默。

“给我一个理由，西弗勒斯。”伏地魔的动作慢条斯理。

“没有理由，主人，我没有理由。”斯内普紧闭双眼，“那时我替您带来了那条预言——”

伏地魔爆发出一声可怕的大笑：“预言？！”

黑暗中，细细嗦嗦的衣服除去的声音，黑魔王站在他后边，冰凉的手一只掐在他的腰上，另一只伸进斯内普的嘴里，撬开了他狠狠咬合的牙齿，搅弄他的舌头，逼迫他发出伏地魔喜爱的恳请求饶的鼻音。

他的主子紧紧的贴着他，鞭伤剧痛，他必须说点什么，无论是什么，他需要安抚他的主人，避免他暴虐的情绪造成过于难堪的后果。

“主人……您还需要邓布利多对我的信任。”斯内普嘴里的手指停顿了片刻，他含混不清地接着说，“至少我应当完整地出现在他面前，告诉他，黑魔王依旧信任我，即便您不这么想，但至少邓布利多要相信……情况就会对主人有利……”

伏地魔知道他的魔药大师不过是在乞求一丁点怜悯，甚至有一点慌不择路，但他说的有道理，如今潜伏在凤凰社中的人太少，他还需要他。

“西弗勒斯，和我讨价还价是要付出代价的。”

被他涎津透湿的那只手朝下探去，斯内普咬紧牙关，垂头等待，但再好的心理建设也要垮塌在伏地魔毫不留情的凶狠刺入中，仿佛一根烧红了的铁杵劈开了他的身体，斯内普的腰软塌下来，手脚的锁链被拽得锃锃作响，他的喉咙里爆发出一声憋闷的呜咽，化为长长的抽气声。

黑暗中，那个巨大灼热的东西，劈开他的肉体，霸占他的精神。

除了疼，还是疼。

他的主人满意地笑了笑：“无论多久，你总是这么让人满意。”

几乎没有润滑，这件事变得无比艰难，斯内普身下撕裂一般的疼痛，他的主人只勉勉强强地进来了一半，便退了出去，在他耳边阴冷地命令：“放松，不然你就是给自己自找麻烦。”

斯内普浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，因为疼痛，因为恐惧，因为即将发生的这件事，他强迫自己变得柔软，反复深呼吸了几次，他在脑海的深处说服自己。

这是假的，这件事发生在梦中，并不真实。

回答他的是一记毫不留情的挺入，伏地魔抓着他的腰，把他向后拉去，不允许他挣开，更不能逃走，那东西进入到令人恐惧的深度，好像直接探进他的胃里，逼着他反胃地发出呕吐声，斯内普没有喊叫出来，他已经疼到失声了……

“现在，我想我们可以聊一聊摇晃的尾巴是否忠诚的问题了。”伏地魔声音里带着欲念，带着征伐之后的满足，“西弗勒斯，你打算如何证明自己？”

但他的动作太猛烈，太迅速，又太深入了，一把刀破开了这个仆人的身体，让他背后斑驳的鞭痕不值一提，惩罚是没有欲念可言的，斯内普飘渺的意识仅够保护起一些不能被发现的秘密。

伏地魔很快就发现他状态不对，这个被捆束的仆人似乎快要晕了，他的身体失去力气而软塌塌的，黑魔王不喜欢不能响应他的情形，单方面的暴虐会让事情变得无趣。

一刹那，灯光大亮，蜡烛飘满了天花板，斯内普的手脚被解开，叉形架消失了，光线刺激得魔药大师即刻睁圆了眼，他看到镜子中两具身体，交缠的，耸动着，伏地魔的眼睛猩红发亮，而他自己的充血盈泪，太丑恶了。

“我……证明不了自己的忠诚……主人……你可以信任我。”斯内普声音发虚，带着一丝绝望，他在折磨中开口，“……波特，他们会在暑假转移那个男孩。”

然而这个答案没有带来好的效果，伏地魔用更强烈的动作撑开斯内普的身体，夺走他的意识，他下了狠劲，每一次都保证能给魔药大师带来最大的痛苦，他抓着他的肩膀和腰，不允许他跪下去，不允许他脱离掌控，纯粹的惩罚，他清楚他这个仆人的极限在哪里，伏地魔只突破那么一点，他让羞耻感和痛觉将将只越过那条线一寸。

狂暴的节奏，可怕的力度，以及毋庸置疑的权威。

“西弗勒斯，不要让再我怀疑你。”

失去意识之前，魔药大师听见他的主人说。

（fin）


End file.
